No deberías enamorarte de mi
by M-Awesome
Summary: Ren: "Deberías alejarte de mí..." Jeanne: "No puedo hacer eso". / Ren: "No soy la persona con la que quieres estar..." Jeanne: "Si lo eres." / Ren: "No me van las historias románticas..." Jeanne: "A mi tampoco."
1. Reencuentro

**No deberías enamorarte de mi  
**

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro**

* * *

La shaman fight había terminado, Hao había sido proclamado como Shaman King y después de eso la vida de todos volvió a la normalidad dentro de lo que cabe, pues Yoh y Anna habían vuelto a Funbari y tuvieron un hijo llamado Hana a quién dejaron a cargo de Tamao y Ryu cuando salieron a cumplir su misión por el mundo.

Ren y Jun volvieron a China mientras que Horo Horo y Pilika lo hicieron a Hokkaido. Lyserg regresó a su país natal, Inglaterra para iniciar su carrera como detective privado, al igual que el inglés, Chocolove regresó a los Estados Unidos e ingresó en prisión, mientras que Jeanne y Marco regresaron a Francia en donde compraron una pequeña casa en el centro de París.

Los años pasaban y a partir de ese día no volvieron a reunirse, ni en verano ni siquiera para navidades, todos estaban realmente ocupados en sus propias vidas como para poder quedar a ver a sus viejos amigos. Pero mejor concentrémonos en cierto chico de carácter frío, con ojos dorados y un peinado característico.

**-Aeropuerto de París, 3 de Agosto de 2006-**

-Así que esto es Francia...-decía un chico de unos 20 años recogiendo su maleta de la cinta que las transportaba. -...Demonios, Europa es mucho peor que Asia ¿como puede haber tanta gente a las ocho de la mañana? -susurraba para si mismo el chico rodeado de gente que llegaba y salía del aeropuerto.

-Será mejor que me de prisa si no quiero llegar tarde el primer día...-a fuera del aeropuerto le esperaba un coche de lujo en el que se subió para luego dirigirse al centro de París.

-¿Nervioso, señor Tao? -preguntó un hombre sentado a su lado en el coche que vestía con un traje que era bastante caro, al parecer era un hombre muy importante.

-Por favor, es jugar al fútbol, no creo que sea para tanto, ya lo he hecho muchas otra veces en China -decía indiferente el chico mirando por la ventanilla del coche.

-Lo sé, le hemos estado viendo muchas veces y he de decir que lo hace genial señor Tao...pero la liga francesa no es la liga china, esto es mucho más complicado y más si sabemos que este año jugaremos también la Champions League. El fútbol europeo es el mejor del mundo.

-Por mucho que quiera intimidarme no lo conseguirá, me he estado preparando todo este tiempo para una ocasión así y no pienso desaprovecharla, el mundo de fútbol sabrá muy pronto quien es Ren Tao.

-Esperamos que así sea...oh bien ya llegamos. -Dijo el hombre cuando el coche paró ambos bajaron de el y se encontraban con un centro médico, Ren siguió al hombre por los pasillos del centro hasta llegar a una pequeña sala en donde la hicieron un par de prueba físicas, al cabo de unos minutos salió, los resultados dejaron impresionados a los médicos, nunca habían visto a alguien en tan buena forma física después de dos meses de vacaciones.

-Bien, por lo que veo ya solo falta la firma y serás oficialmente jugador del París Saint Germain. -dijo el hombre cuando Ren salió del centro médico.

-Entonces ¿A que esperamos para firmar?. -preguntó Ren subiendo de nuevo al coche.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en una casa en una de las calles céntricas de París:**

-¿Le pasa algo Doncella? Últimamente la he notado algo extraña -comentaba Marco a la vez que veía las noticias en la televisión.

-No es nada, solo pensaba, no te preocupes Marco. -dijo la chica mirando por la ventana de su casa.

-Entiendo...¿Que demonios?...

-Marco te he dicho muchas veces que no hables así -respondió la chica todavía sin mirarlo.

-Doncella vea esto -llamó Marco a Jeanne, esta se volteó y vio que Marco estaba sorprendido por lo que veía en la televisión así que decidió mirar que pasaba, allí estaba el, saliendo en una de las noticias de deportes de un canal de noticias francés.

-Ren Tao...-susurró Jeanne sin dejar de verlo.

-Veamos que dicen de el y porque está en Francia -dijo Marco cogiendo el mando a distancia, subiendo el volumen de la tele.

-Ha llegado hoy a Francia el nuevo fichaje del PSG Ren Tao, el jugador chino procede del Shanghái Shenhua, juega de mediapunta y el conjunto fránces ha pagado 7 millones de euros por el...-decía el reportero mientras pasaban imágenes de Ren vestido con la camiseta del París Saint Germain.

-Así que Ren Tao está en París, quizás nos crucemos de vez en cuando con el ¿cierto Doncella Jeanne? ¿Doncella? ¿le ocurre algo? -preguntó Marco al ver que Jeanne no reaccionaba pues estaba con la mirada fija en el televisor casi sin pestañear.

-Vaya no esperaba que tuviera tantas ganas de verlo -volvió a hablar Marco con un tono burlón haciendo que Jeanne volviera a la Tierra y se sonrojará notablemente.

-No, no es eso...es solo que...-intentaba explicar Maiden sin éxito alguno y eso hizo que su fiel escudero Marco comenzará a reír.

-¡CÁLLATE! -gritó Jeanne roja a más no poder no pudiendo aguantar más la risa de Marco. -Me voy a dar un paseo -dijo un poco más calmada saliendo de la casa.

-Solo espero que no se encuentren esos dos...no quiero que ese estúpido de Tao le haga algo a la doncella Jeanne.

* * *

Ren había acabado ya de firmar como nuevo jugador del PSG y enfundarse con el uniforme reglamentario en el estadio del equipo así que agotado por la mañana tan desenfrenada que había tenido se marchó a la habitación de su hotel a descansar un rato, durmió un par de horas y se despertó, le habría gustado descansar un poco más pero a las 19:00 tenía una entrevista con la prensa del lugar y pues como aun le quedaba un poco de tiempo salió a explorar la ciudad.

Pudo conocer un par de calles cerca de su hotel y se alejó de allí, aunque no demasiado, no quería perderse en aquella inmensa ciudad el primer día, se adentró en un pequeño parque de la zona viendo a los niños jugar, varías parejas que paseaban por allí tomadas de la mano, ancianos dando de comer a los patos que se encontraban en un pequeño lago. Seguía andando mirando a todos los lados hasta que chocó con alguien.

-Lo lamento -escuchó la hermosa voz de una chica disculpándose por el choque.

-No, la culpa fue mía...no miraba por donde iba y... -comenzó a decir mirando hacia un lado sin mirar a la chica, las palabras no le salían pues aún no hablaba un francés muy fluido todavía.

-¿Ren Tao? .preguntó la chica con la que había chocado. El chino se sorprendió de escuchar su nombre, no era famoso ni nada por el estilo y no creía que nadie lo reconociera por la calle. Miró a la chica y su sorpresa aumentó, era una chica de aproximadamente unos 17 años, pelo plateado y ojos rubíes...

-¿Iron Maiden Jeanne?...

**-CONTINUARÁ-**

* * *

**Bueno pues ya se han encontrado Ren y Jeanne ¿Que pasará ahora entre ellos? ¿Conseguirán entablar una conversación? ¿Le dará las gracias Ren a Jeanne por revivirlo en el torneo de shamanes? La respuestas a estar preguntas y mucho más en el próximos capítulo, no se lo pierdan.**

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto, ¡Hasta Luego!, Sed Felices**


	2. Proposición de una cita

**En capítulo anteriores: **

-Así que esto es Europa...

-¿Que demonios?...

-Hoy llegó a Francia el nuevo fichaje del París Saint Germain, Ren Tao...

-¿Ren Tao?...

-¿Iron Maiden Jeanne?...

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **

**Proposición de cita**

Ambos jóvenes estaban bastante sorprendidos por la persona con quién se habían encontrado, se miraban a los ojos intensamente sin decir palabra, se quedaron así varios minutos hasta que la voz de la chica interrumpió la guerra de miradas.

-Fue un gusto para mí volver a verle Ren Tao -dijo la chica antes de seguir su camino pasando por el lado del chino.

-¿Ya te vas? -cuestionó este mirando a la chica.

-...

-Me gustaría pedirte un favor -habló Ren sonrojándose levemente.

-...

-¿Podrías ser mi traductora? -pidió el chino con una leve sonrisa.

-...por supuesto -respondió Jeanne girándose hacia el con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios cosa que hizo sonrojar al Tao. De repente el móvil del chico sonó, miró al aparato, un mensaje: **"Tu entrevista comienza en 10 minutos, date prisa Tao".**

-Es que...bueno veras...tengo una entrevista en pocos minutos y... -se intentó excusar el chico.

-Si, ya vi que tu francés no es todavía muy fluido -dijo divertida la doncella riendo por lo bajo haciendo que Ren frunciera el ceño _"¿Desde cuando se ríe de mi?"_ -pensó el chico molesto

-Oh, vamos no te enfades Ren Tao, estaré encantado de ser tu traductora.

-Doncella Jeanne ¿podría llamarme solo por mi nombre? por favor -rogó el chico desviando su mirada.

-Solo si tu me llamas por el mío -respondió sonriente la francesa.

-Me parece bien -dijo consultando la hora en su reloj. -Se me hace tarde...-susurró el chino para si mismo.

-¿Y a que esperamos? -habló Jeanne que había escuchado lo que el dijo. -¿No tienes una entrevista que dar?

-Si será mejor que vayamos -dijo el Tao caminando hacía el lugar donde daría la rueda de prensa.

Se dirigieron al hotel donde el chico se hospedaba y entraron en una sala dentro del hotel donde ya había unos cuantos periodistas esperando al nuevo jugador del equipo parisino, tragó grueso antes de comenzar a andar hacía su puesto, se sentó en la silla que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa y Jeanne lo hizo a su derecha, se acomodó en la silla, reguló el micrófono y las preguntas se hicieron presentes.

Los primeros 15 minutos fueron bastantes cómodos pues los primeros en hacer preguntas eran algunos periodistas chinos que hablaban su idioma, pero con la primera pregunta en francés se tensó un poco, decidió mirar a Jeanne quién lo miraba con una sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa le hizo sonrojar y aunque intentó evitarlo por todos los medios, se sonrojó levemente delante de todas las cámaras de los fotógrafos. La doncella le repitió la cuestión en japones a lo que el contestó en el mismo idioma para después ella traducir sus palabras al francés.

Media hora más de suplicio para el y la rueda de prensa acabó a lo que suspiró aliviado, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y junto con Jeanne se dirigió a la salida de la sala.

-¿Quien diría que te pondrías tan nervioso por unas simples preguntas? -dijo divertida la doncella al salir de allí.

-Que graciosa -murmuró el Tao molesto haciendo que la joven riera.

-Necesito un trago ¿quieres tomar algo? -preguntó amablemente el chino a lo que la chica asintió con la cabeza. Sin más se fueron a la cafetería del hotel en donde Ren raramente no pidió una botella de leche si no una de cerveza y Jeanne pidió un café mientras se sentaban en una mesa.

-¿Un jugador de fútbol de talla mundial bebiendo alcohol?.

-La verdad, me sorprendiste en la entrevista Jeanne, no esperaba que supieras cosas sobre el fútbol.

-¿Es porque soy una chica? Machista...además me gusta ver partidos de la selección francesa-protestó la chica poniendo cara de enfado.

-Vamos no te enojes, no lo dije por eso, simplemente no me lo esperaba de alguien como tu -habló Ren después de tomar un trago de cerveza.

-¿De alguien como yo? y ¿como soy yo según tu?.

-Bueno es algo difícil de explicar jejeje -rió nervioso el Tao.

-Tu también me sorprendiste, no esperaba que en estos años cambiara tanto tu forma de ser con los demás.

-Me educaron bien pero sigo siendo como siempre aunque ahora no lo parezca, es decir sigo peleando con aquella panda de inútiles cada vez que los veo, creo que tu eres la única que no me hace enojar -dijo Ren con una leve sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que la doncella se sonrojara.

La verdad es que Ren Tao había cambiado bastante pero no solo su personalidad con Jeanne si no físicamente y en eso se dio cuenta la chica, si ya tenía una buena forma física hace unos años con esto del fútbol había mejorado mucho más. Pensando en todas esas cosas Jeanne se sonrojó todavía más hasta parecer un tomate, algo que Ren no pudo dejar pasar.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy roja -le dijo en un tono pícaro y burlón el chino molestando a la doncella.

-S-S-Si estoy bien -respondió ella sonriendo.

-¿Y como te fue en estos años?. -preguntó el iniciando una conversación.

-Bueno, no me puedo quejar, Marco y yo compramos una casa cerca de aquí podrías pasarte algún día.

-Marco, ese idiota también esta aquí. -dijo fastidiado el chino recordando al rubio.

-Ya se que no os lleváis bien pero...

-Intento matarnos a todos -interrumpió Ren.

-Solo intentaba defenderme -se excuso ella.

-Pues vaya manera de defenderte -susurró el chino.

-¿Y tu? ¿Que hiciste estos años? Pensaba que te dedicarías a algún negocio de tu familia.

-Si mi padre quiso que trabajará en su empresa pero no quería pasarme todo el tiempo en una aburrida oficina trabajando a destajo todas las horas, no por lo menos hasta dentro de unos cuantos años.

-Cuando dejes el fútbol -comentó ella sonriente.

-Probablemente si... -Después de aquella conversación se quedaron en silencio, pasaron unos minutos en los que Jeanne ya se había acabado su café y Ren pedía ahora si una botella de leche.

-Gracias...-susurró el chico de repente sorprendiendo a la doncella, pues no se esperaba que Ren hablará y menos dijera esa palabra.

-¿Perdón? -dijo ella un tanto confundida.

-Solo que gracias -volvió a decir el bebiéndose su leche.

-De nada, cuando quieras una traductora solo llámame -respondió ella sonriendo ampliamente.

-No es por lo de ser mi traductora...gracias por revivirme -confesó el chino mirando el vaso de leche que ahora estaba vacío. Esa confesión dejo helada a la chica, no esperaba ni mucho menos que Ren Tao, el shaman idiota, egocéntrico y arrogante que conoció en el torneo de shamanes ahora le diera la gracias por revivirlo.

-Se que me comporte como un idiota aquel día por no haberlo dicho, pero mi orgullo me impendió decirlo y más con todos ellos allí presentes -terminó de decir el Tao mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo que importa es que ya lo hiciste -dijo ella sonriendo aun más y haciendo que el también lo hiciera.

-Se me hace tarde, creo que debería irme ya -musitó ella mirando el reloj.

-¿Te acompaño? -preguntó el levantándose también de la mesa.

-No, has tenido un día muy duro y estarás cansado. -contestó ella dándose la vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera! -gritó Ren haciendo que la chica se parará en seco.

-¿Si?

-¿Querrías ir mañana a dar una vuelta? No conozco mucho la ciudad y bueno... -dijo el nervioso y avergonzado.

Jeanne entendió a la perfección sus palabras, era cierto su orgullo y su personalidad no había cambiado seguía siendo el de siempre, no le pediría una cita directamente y menos sin poner excusas, ella se rió y le contestó con una sonrisa -¿Aquí a las 6 de la tarde?.

-Perfecto -susurró el para luego ver como su "traductora" se marchaba del lugar camino a su casa, cuando ya nadie lo miraba, esbozó una sonrisa sincera mirando al suelo, después de todo su fichaje por el PSG no fue tan malo.

**-CONTINUARA-**

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, ustedes que creen ¿me quedó bien el reencuentro entre Ren y Jeanne? jejeje en verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado**

**Creo que ya no hay más simplemente, cuídense y buen verano ADIOS! :D NOS VEMOS PRONTITO :D**


End file.
